


We'll Never Be the Same Again

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Short Fics [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ignis is a grouchy man that turns soft, kinda angsty at the beginning, turns to fluff really quick tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/OC, Ignis/OC
Series: FFXV Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011096





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t been all that long since Noctis brought back the dawn. His former companions mourned the loss of their friend and king. Surprisingly, Prompto was the first to go back to ‘normal’. One day he just woke up and decided that he should stop feeling sorry for himself and the guys. It was time to move on.

Gladio was a bit harder to break out of his shell. He was supposed to protect Noct, for gods’ sake! And now that the king was gone, he had become lost. What was he supposed to do? Prompto, knowing that the shield was hurting, would always try to lift his spirits. But it was only after a visit to Lestallum -- and to Iris -- that the blond caught a glimpse of the Amicitia from before the 10 years of darkness.

Only one of the original four was left to himself: Ignis Scientia. Prompto and Gladio tried -- gods, did they try -- to lift the blind man’s spirits. They tried coaxing him into teaching them how to cook, had tried to instigate arguments with the man. But he had lost too much, and there was no coming back after Noctis died.

Regardless of his losses, Ignis still had a job to do. Every morning, he managed to get out of bed and get to work on restoring Insomnia. Even though he no longer had his sight, he _ knew _ \-- the city was prospering once more. But as time went on and the city no longer needed his constant guidance like it had in the beginning, Ignis found himself … _ lost _ . He no longer had Noct to watch over, and the city was doing just fine with minimal interference from the royal advisor, especially since Prompto and Gladio took it upon themselves to create a new council. The members had been picked from the pool of survivors of the Starscourge, regardless if they had been Lucians before the darkness or not.

After all, everyone had a place and a purpose in rebuilding this world so ravaged by darkness and daemons.

***

As he sat in his kitchen, Ignis couldn’t help but feel like he was useless, like there was no purpose for him any longer. There was no need for him to continue being the royal advisor since the royal line was now gone. There hadn’t been any daemon sightings since Noct had brought back the dawn, so he couldn’t go out and fight them. Life in the city was peaceful, so he and the other two had decided to only have a provisional protecting authority. Even then, most of the police were already trained in fighting, so he didn’t have anyone to teach -- and, more importantly, save him from the loneliness that had taken hold of him.

Releasing a sigh, Ignis rested his head on his arms, wondering when the world had gotten so _ dull. _ When had his world become so bleak, and  _ boring _ ? He sat there, stuck in his thoughts, until a knock at his door disturbed him.

“Iggy?” came an unfamiliar voice, and the man’s face screwed up in confusion. He stood, making his way to the door cautiously, ready to grab one of the daggers attached to his thigh if the need arose. With an ease that would make one think he could see, Ignis made his way to the door, placing a hand on the handle before opening it.

Although he couldn’t see the person, he could sense them. Ever since he had lost his sight in Altissia, he had noticed that every person exudes a certain aura -- they all had a particular quality that made them stand out -- and that he could ‘see’ them through their aura. And the person in front of him had an aura unlike the rest.

From what he could tell, they were short -- shorter than Prompto, who had been the shortest of the group ten years ago. They were also slim, about as slim as Prompto when the boy was a teenager. He couldn’t tell much else other than this stranger was trained to survive.

“Who are you?” Ignis finally said, his hand resting on his dagger. A soft sigh answered him, followed by the sound of clothing being rustled. “Prom said you’d react like that,” he heard them mutter, and it was at this point that the strategist realized he was talking to a woman. Thoughts raced through his mind -- mainly, how Prompto had tried setting him up with someone without his consent. Ignis’s lips screwed up in a scowl, unseeing eyes narrowing on the stranger as he ran through ideas to ‘thank’ Prompto.

Suddenly, the woman let out a squeak, noticing the glare Ignis had adopted unconsciously.

“Don’t worry, Prompto didn’t send me for _ that _ ,” she reassured him, but Ignis only frowned as he heard what she mumbled under her breath. “If he had, I would’ve smacked him.” Another sigh came from the woman. “No, I’m here because they’re worried about you,” she said. He couldn’t see it, but she was giving him a look that would have made him shrink in his skin. “You’re being really rude, you know. Not answering any of his calls or texts, ignoring him when you’re both at work. Poor boy’s worried sick, you know.”

“Tell him I’m fine,” he ground out, nearing the end of his patience with this stranger. For the past few years -- really, since Noct had disappeared in Zegnautus Keep -- Ignis had found his patience waning. The fact that Prompto had sent someone to check on him -- as if he were a whelp in need of a babysitter -- just made his patience fall further.

“I can tell you’re not.”

“Six above--” he exclaimed, a hand going to rub his temples. “Look, if Prompto was really so worried, he would’ve come himself.”

Vaguely, he heard an indignant huff from the woman before her clothing rustled once more. He assumed she had taken out her phone, as he heard her tapping against a screen for a few seconds before grumbling under her breath.

“Yeah, well he’s busy,” she spat. “And had I known how much of an _ ass _ you would be, I wouldn’t have volunteered.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I fucking hate you, Prompto,” Dolor Tenebris growled at the blond, her voice laced with venom. As soon as she said this, the blond’s hands shot into the air in a form of surrender.

“I already said I was sorry, Doll!” Prompto cried, his blue eyes shooting to Gladio, who only watched the two in fascination. The pair never ceased to remind him of himself and Iris, with the way they were always fooling around. Just watching the two interact brought a smile to the man’s face. Dolor was always acting the battle-hardened older sister, whereas Prompto was the fun-loving younger brother.

At the old pet name, Dolor whipped around and glared at the man, taking powerful strides towards him. Prompto’s eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards, raising his hands in an effort to keep distance between himself and the woman. Her lips pulled back and baring her teeth, watching her approach him was not unlink watching a coeurl stalk its prey.

“What did I tell you about using that name, Prompto?!” she roared, grabbing the blond’s lapels and throwing him over her shoulder. He landed on the concrete with a loud _thunk_ and let out a pained groan.

“You’ve  _ really _ gotta stop messing with her, kid,” Gladio laughed, helping up the injured blond before throwing an arm around his shoulders. “One of these days she’s gonna hand you your ass!”

Dolor found it hard to keep her face passive at the sound of Gladio’s boisterous laughter, and ended up joining in. Prompto, still held in Gladio's grip, smiled at her. It had been quite some time since he had seen her enjoying herself. He saw her as a sister, and the fact that her smiles and laughs had disappeared with the sun had concerned him greatly. But now, as he watched her join in on the mirth, he knew that she would be alright.

He only had one more person to worry about: Ignis. And he knew that the tactician would be near impossible to get through to. That man could be as stubborn as the late king.

***

Ignis walked through the front doors of the now repaired Citadel, letting memory guide him more than anything else. He had had a hand in the building being resurrected as closely to its previous layout as possible, for more than one reason. The main one being his lack of sight. Had the building been built with a different layout, the tall man would have had difficulty navigating without help from someone else. That was one thing he would never do: ask for help from a stranger. Hell, he rarely asked for help from Prompto and Gladio as it was.

The soles of his shoes struck the marble flooring as he made his way through the front lobby, inclining his head in greeting to the others in the room. A few times he received verbal confirmation, but never thought that he should do the same towards others. Instead, he walked silently towards his office.

Situated between the Citadel garden and the kitchen, his office more often than not smelled like baked goods and flowers. Whenever the other two would visit, they would always complain that the smell didn't fit Ignis, but the bespectacled man would just wave away their complaints, asking to get right down to business. This morning, however, a new scent intruded the safe space, throwing the man's balance off ever so slightly.

Slowly, he walked into the office, noticing the faint smell of coffee. It definitely wasn't Ebony -- the coffee Ignis adored -- but that wasn't the reason his lips screwed into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" his voice took on a cold edge as he addressed the woman standing in front of his desk. Just by the air surrounding her, he knew it was the same woman Prompto had sent a few days prior.

"Good to see you, too," she snorted, and Ignis could only imagine her rolling her eyes as she approached him. She stopped to stand in front of him, a hand outstretched. "I never formally introduced myself. My name is Dolor Tenebris. I'll be an active member of the Citadel from this moment forward."


End file.
